CHI MEETS FUEDAL DOG BOY?
by watergoddesskasey
Summary: WHAT!!! Chi from Chobits meets Inuyasha!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER~ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.CEPT MY CHI PLUSHIE!  
  
CHAPTER1  
  
CHI MEETS FEUDAL DOG BOY  
  
The year was 2027 a time when humanoid computers existed they were called persocom's they were able to do about anything and this is where are story begins. Chi was again lying on the floor reading one of her favorite picture books "A City With No People" her long white hair flowing around her ankles as she was spacing out someway or somehow she opened a portal to the past. Hideki noticing chi was spacing out got worried he was on the verge of a breakdown. He slowly came up to chi and touched her shoulder immediately breaking her trance and opening the portal. Chi, Hideki, plum and koytoko were sucked into the Vass colorful portal. They were shocked to think maybe chi actually was a chobit! They landed on top of each other near a village with some wooden huts they sat there confused the only word spoken was by chi she tilted her head in a cute fashion and said her favorite word. "Chi?" "Where in the world are we!?" Ask a very confused Hideki. Koytoko and plum looked at each other and both said. "we don't know." "Hey aren't your coms you can trace cant you"? "It seems we can't get access to the internet. Chi just sat there and took it all in. "Well lets head toward that village maybe we can get some info there." Hideki got up and dusted himself off. "You guys coming or what?" they all nodded and followed hedeki as he led the way. As they got closer they seen something red and white flash by but hideki dismissed it. The bushes rustled and they stopped dead in there tracks out popped two girls a boy and what seemed to hideki a small laptop shaped like little fox boy and a com that look like a male version of chi they stopped and looked at he other. Inuyasha flexed his claws. "What kind of demons are you!?" hideki scratched his head and replied with a "huh?" chi just tilted her head, koytoko looked mad and plum still had a smile on. Chi went up to Inuyasha and yanked his ears "Chi?" Inuyasha looked mad and was about to swipe at her when an angry kagome interfered "sit!" and inu boy face meet the friendly earth worms he started to swear and curse chi covered her connection terminals and sat on the ground cross-legged . Shippou jumped off of Kagomes shoulder and came up to chi and jumped into her lap. "Hi im shippou!" chi smiled brightly picked up the small kitzune and hugged it to her chest. Shippou daintily smelled her. "You don't smell human or demon!" "What do you mean by demon?" koytoko asked. Shippou looked at her like she was nuts everyone excluding the Inuyasha gang looked on with interest. "You mean your not demon like me or him?" (Points to Inu) "no where persocom's." "What's that?" asked a now interested kagome. Now it was koytokos turn to look at her crazy. "Humanoid computers."  
  
DUM DUM DUM! WHAT YA THINK? 


	2. 1

DISCLAIMER~ I don't own Inuyasha or Chobits but I do own a cute chi plush! OHHHHH THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 2!  
  
KASEY'S NEW'S CORNER~ i'm sick you people are lucky I'm able to type stupid head colds.. In other news I found a website that sell really cute anime plushies for the cheap price of 9.99 including inu and Chobits! Email me if you want the site and I will reply guaranteed!  
  
CHAPTER ~2~ WHAT!!!!  
  
"Humanoid computers screamed a screamed a frantic Kagome." Besides Kagome all of the inu gang had huge questions marks above there heads. "What are computers asked Sango." "She has one in her room in her time replied a proud Inuyasha for knowing this information. "But Inuyasha there is no such thing as humanoid computers in my time." "What time are you from and where are we now?" "I'm from the year 2003 and you're in the feudal era which is um.. 500'years ago from my time." "WHAT!!! Screamed hedeki." "How are we going to get back?" "You can stay at my house in my time if you like there's a portal through the well that lets me past." Hideki shrugged. "It's worth a try I guess." "But kagome whined Inuyasha we gotta find shards!" "Well they require are help so it will just have to wait." Kagome walked up to chi your so adorable!" "CHI!" So they all headed towards the well. Shippou was sitting on Chi's shoulder and plum on the other side and koytoko was held by hedeki. After awhile they finally came upon the well. "Bye Inuyasha will be back in a couple of days." Oh no you don't wench im coming with you!" Kagome shrugged and hopped in. Hideki look a little green butt hopped in after he seen chi hop in without him. "Were here chirped a happy to be home kagome." "follow me!" they slowly climbed out of the well and took in there surroundings they came upon Kagomes house and she politely held the door open for her welcomed guests except for Inuyasha she slammed the door on his face. "Wench what the hell was that for!' "Paybacks a bitch Inuyasha." They soon settled down in the kitchen nobody was home a relief for kagome. Plum and shippou were getting along great and were playing a game on the playstation 2 that kagome got for Christmas. Koytoko was sitting in a thinking position distraught she could not contact her master and tell him of today's strange events and happenings. All was good till lunchtime and Inuyasha was whining for his ramen kagome asked everyone but hedeki was the only to accept. Hedeki told kagome that persocom's don't need to eat she thought it was weird but hey stranger things have yet to happen to her. Chi joined the game of the playstation with shippou and plum and was pretty good she beat both plum and shippou twice. Everyone started to get bored and restless after awhile and decided to got for a walk to the local mall to do some shopping since hedeki and his gang had no clothes to ware but the ones on there back. Kagome also decided to get Inuyasha some clothes to help blend in but for the time being he wore some of Kagomes fathers clothes and they headed out.  
  
Well that's it for now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. ohhhhhhh awwwwwwwwww!

AUTHER NOTE~ I AM IN NEED OF SOME IDEAS AND REVEIWS OR THIS STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED.. in happier notes I LOVE MY CHI PLUSHIE!!!!!! EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT THE SITE TO BUY CUTE PLUSHIES SUCH AS INUYASHA AND CHOBITS AT CHEAP PRICES OF ONLY $9.99 thank you for your time and patience..  
  
Love~ watergoddesskasey 


End file.
